Ludwig VS Metal Sonic
Ludwig vs Metal Sonic is a What if Death Battle. It features Ludwig von Koopa from the Mario series and Metal Sonic from the Sonic series. Description Super Mario Bros vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Who's brains and strength will overpower the other? Interlude Wiz: The excitment in armys dosen't just lie in the leaders themselves. Boomstick: Damm straight! These two have more in common than you think! Both are among the smartest and strongest of their respective armies. Wiz: Ludwig, the genius prodigy... Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, the butt-kicking Sonic dummy. Wiz: Uh-huh. Boomstick: And we'll analyse their weapons, skills, and armor to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE. Wiz: Oh yeah! (whispers to Boomstick) Boomstick: Huh? Oh! Neither can call in any form of assitance. Ludwig Wiz: I belived the Mario series has quite enough insanity. Boomstick: YUP! That's what makes 'em so friggin' good! Wiz: ...Well, I suppose... But that's an entirely different story. Ludwig is the deadliest and the oldest of Bowser's seven Koopalings- Boomstick: Most. Badass. Kids. EVER. Boy, I'd love to have kids like that to be my wingmen when I go dating again... Wiz: Get on with it. Boomstick: Okay. The dude's pratically the brains of the group. Anyway's Ludwig's got a SLEW of epic attacks, not the least of which are eartquake causing power, sweet homing blue fireballs of death, and Flutter Jumping. Yes, you read the last one right. Wiz: Yup. He's also got the ability to create up to two duplicates of himself too. And levitate without Flutter Jumping. Boomstick: But one of his best abilities, ironically, comes from what is likely the worst Mario game of all time.. (cues to Ludwig's boss battle in Hotel Mario, where he teleports to Mario and strikes him with lightning.). Wiz: Not only that, he can spin like a tornado. However, this next bit of info just may be his best tatic. He's pretty much a genius, and can invent pratically ANYTHING. Now that's sure to be helpful in something like this!!! Boomstick: Oh man! This guy should work with Bill Nye! Wiz: Yeah, but he does have his weaknesses. Like, he can get cocky mid-battle. Boomstick: And the dude's pretty slow without teleporting. He isn't any more effective than his dad at killing that retarded, epic red plumber. Wiz: But when he gets over these issues, he's sure to be a threat on the battlefield! Ludwig: You made it past the others, but you won't get past me, you wrench-weilding weirdo! I'm the mighty Ludwig von Koopa! Metal Sonic Wiz: Dosen't Dr. Eggman have enough robots in his arsenal? Boomstick: Yep. But Sonic's just perfect(though I prefer Mario...). Wiz: What was that? Boomstick: Uh, nothing. Wiz: Well, I hope so. Boomstick: So anyway, good ol' doc here decided, "Well, if Sonic beats me all time no matter what I do, then why not make my next creation just like Sonic?" Thus, Metal Sonic was born. Wiz: Metal Sonic is easily the deadliest of Eggman's forces. He shares all of Sonic's moves, and in some cases they are more effective. Boomstick: Yup, and he posses a crap load of unique moves, including the fiery V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, the shocking Ring Spark Sheild, and the Black Sheild, which protects him from harm. Wiz: He also has the ability to turn invisible, and use Chaos Control. He's as fast as Sonic, maybe FASTER (though unlikely). Boomstick: But best yet, he has three epic transformations: Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness, and the very best one..... Metal Overload. Wiz: Who dominated a whole Death Battle previously. (cues to ending of Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily.) Boomstick: Kay, but that makes him epicer. Wiz: Yeah, figured you'd say that. He is also nearly invincible in this form. Boomstick: Uh, won't that make the battle a complete stomp? Wiz: To ensure this battle will end in a desicive death, we will remove Metal Overlord's invunrability. Boomstick: Even if I'm not totally on board... Wiz: Anyway, Metal Sonic isn't flawless. He can get a bit arrogant facing Sonic. Boomstick: And he just gets madder after each loss. Also hurting his chances. And he still can't beat that notasepicasMariobutstillepic(i'msayingthisfastsowizwon'thear) speedy hedgehog. Hey, wait a sec! Two of those weaknesses are the same as Ludwig's! Wiz: Yup. Like you said in the intro, Metal Sonic and Ludwig have much more in common as you may think. Boomstick: Meh. Metal Sonic: Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you, but I can never seem to defeat you. That is why I rebuilt my own body with my own hands. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! '--' Bowser's Castle Ludwig sighed peacefully as he looked up in the sky from the chair on the roof. It sure was a peaceful day... Well, as peaceful as a day goes in Dark World. The sky was perfectly red, with black clouds, and today was exta hot-Ludwig's favorite. He looked in the distance as his favorite volcano erupted, spraying lava everywhere. Then, he looked at his favorite haunted forest in the distance, admiring the leaf-less trees, the mysterious white air, and some blue thing... Wait. Blue thing? Ludwig knew instantly that something was up. Going into Bowser's Castle through a hatch on the roof, he got some of his inventions, just to be safe. He then checked his pocket. His magic wand was there. Good. Ludwig walked to the forest. Haunted Forest Ludwig walked past his favorite ghost house, torwards the center of the forest. Suddenly, he heard something. Ludwig, confused listened for that noise. He knew what it was: A scream in pain! Ludwig ran in the direction he heard the noise. Ludwig made it to the center of the forest, and was shocked at the sight: Most of the other Koopalings were on the floor, groaning in pain. Lemmy opened his eyes barely, moaning, "Save yourself, Ludwig". Ludwig went to the other Koopalings (excluding Roy, who was at his Sports Hall), and their responses were mostly the same. But when he went to Larry, he finally got some useful info: "Some blue robot... loked like Sonic... attacked us... oh, the horror...". Ludwig took a moment to consider this, before asking where he was. "The... right.." moaned Larry, before passing out. Ludwig furiosly marched to the right. Center of the forest Ludwig crawled up a tree to get a better view. So far, nothing. But then... "Hmm. You look like those pathetic turtles I wiped out." Ludwig quickly double-taked. Behind him, stood. The one and only. Sonic's very own foil. Metal Sonic had come. "So you were the one who took out my siblings", growled Ludwig. Metal Sonic rolled his mechanical eyes. "Yes. And unless you want a similar fate, you had best leave now." Ludwig's fists clenched. "Well, I'm not letting you leave without some pain. And I MEAN pain." Metal Sonic, surprised, quickly readusted himself, saying,"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." The two stood in combat poses. FIGHT! Metal Sonic made the first move, jumping forward with a swift high kick. Ludwig, however, didn't look afraid in the slightest. As Metal got near, Ludwig vanished in a bright light. Metal Sonic, when he went near, had to cover his eyes to avoid getting blinded. When he opened, Ludwig was gone. "Well, that's a job well done..." he was interupted by another flash of light, this time, behind him. "Hm, what is..." Metal Sonic turned to get a closer look, but was inerupted by a swift knuckle to his face. He steped back, only to get shocked. Metal was then pummeled by a quick teleport combo, finishing with an uppercut. Metal Sonic crashed right on his back from the impact. "I must not underestimte this foe," muttered the blue robot as he looked for Ludwig. He got his answer when he narrowly dodged a stray punch. Acting fast, Metal winded a fist (reference to Sonic's forward smash in Brawl), and nailed Ludwig clean in the stomach. As the Koopa menance tumbled backwards, Metal Sonic knew he should react quickly. Luckily for him, fast was his middle name. (Well, not really, but you know what I mean.). Metal Sonic charged his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to nail Ludwig. The latter crashed onto his stomach. "Alright, pal, let's get serious!" Metal Sonic waved his finger at Ludwig, saying,"That's what I was doing" in a menancing tone. The two rushed towards each other. Metal Sonic made it first, rushing in with a Spin Dash. Ludwig failed to teleport in time and ended up staggering backwards. Luckily for him, he could take a beating, though that didn't chage the fact that he was getting pummeled. Metal Sonic jumped up into the air, ready to end this, and prepared a Sonic Eagle... Suddenly, Ludwig got an idea. Grinning devilesly, he ducked into his spiky shell. Metal Sonic winded down... And his foot crashed right on a spike on Ludwig's shell. If his robotic eyes would have allowed it, Metal Sonic would have been wide-eyed with shock. As the former hopped backwards, clutching his foot in pain, the latter quickly shot off a fireball. After spitting out two more fireballs, Ludwig spun quickly in his shell torwards Metal Sonic. He scored a blow clean in Metal's stomach. The blue knockoff began to spark with electricity. The robotic speedster knew from personal experience this wasn't just a feature Eggman added for his amusement. Groaning, Metal Sonic got up. He quickly got an idea. Why didin't I think of this before, he thought. Metal Sonic beconked the Koopa genius to come closer. "Well, if you want me to put you out your misery, I can pull that off!" That was what Ludwig said before walking over to nail Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic didin't move in the slightest. Ludwig winded up his punch and threw it. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his fist. Stepping back, Ludwig finally dared to open his eyes. Metal Sonic was right in front of him, but one thing had changed : He was now covered with a tight yellow aura. Metal Sonic had activated his Ring Spark Sheild. Ludwig gritted his teeth, then quickly searched for a weakness. That was evidently no small task, as Ludwig found he was getting shocked left and right. Finally, the child prodigy couldn't block anymore, and was sent flying. Metal Sonic hopped back, and rushed forward, unleashing a Sonic Boost. Ludwig had just gotten back up, rubbing his head. He looked up at Metal running torwards him. Ludwig groaned, stepping backwards. Wait, that's slower than I remember him going earlier in this fight. Maybe... Ludwig realised something: That electric sheild was probably lowering Metal Sonic's speed! Made perfect sense, considering Metal Sonic WAS a robot, after all. Ludwig began to formulate a plan with that weakness in mind... Ludwig quickly reached into his pocket (?) and pulled out his wand. But this wasn't just a toy wand, no. Ludwig quickly shot of 5 dark blue fireballs. Not viewing them as a threat, Metal Sonic just kept on dashing forward. Suddenly, Metal felt a burning feeling on his back. Initially dismissing it as a minor bug, Metal Sonic quickly realised those fireballs were HOMING!!! Evidently, even thinking was too time-consuming, as the remaining 4 fireballs were very close. It was too risky to keep doing the Sonic Boost. Metal Sonic exitied out of the Boost and tried to run away. Unfortunatley, his efforts were in vain, as Eggman's top minion got hit by every last one. Metal Sonic knew he shouldn't keep his Ring Spark Sheild. With a quick flex, his sheild vanished. The robotic menance procceded to look right at Ludwig. "So you were not quite as effortless to beat as I thought you were." Ludwig nodded. "Same with you, but unforunatley, you will just have to die." Putting words to action, Ludwig began to spin around Metal Sonic like a top. Metal Sonic's response? He just simply ran into Ludwig. The latter began to run. Metal Sonic decided this turtle wasn't worth using his... form on yet. Instead, he used his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Ludwig, just simply... jumped? But right as he was about to hit Metal, he teleported RIGHT THROUGH the attack. He reappeared behind Metal Sonic. In one swift backflip, Metal Sonic was into the air-where Ludwig fought best, as the evil speedster was soon to find out. Metal Sonic crashed on his stomach, growling in agony. He looked up and saw that his foe was staying ointhe air by... Flutter Jumping? Metal Sonic took a moment to ponder the physics of this place. His thinking was interupted by the sight of 3 blue fireballs. This time, Metal Sonic could dodge due to the fact that he wasn't wearing his Ring Spark Sheild. Ludwig quickly got an idea. Stoping his desecnt, Ludwig fell to the ground. Metal Sonic didn't think much about Ludwig's landing, so one can imangine his suprise when a breif earthquake occured and he got stunned for a few seconds. Ludwig quickly capatalized on this, uppercuting Metal Sonic and then procceding to shoot him farther up with a laser. The Koopa Brain didn't stop his assault there. He teleported higer up and kicked Metal Sonic higer in the sky, and finally teleported again, grabbing Metal Ludwig. Metal Sonic finally opened his eyes. He wasn't too fased... that is, untill he looked down. He gulped at the sight. Bracing for impact, Metal Sonic closed his eye again. 1 MINUTE LATER... Metal Sonic opened his eyes. He and his foe were still in the exact same spot. "Did you really think I was going to drop you?" said Ludwig. Metal Sonic checked to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Guess so." Ludwig emittied a breif snort. "That would have been cheap. Now let us continue." They did just that. It was a fericous battle, with both landing many blows. But, well, Ludwig's spells and aerial manuvarability in his teleport and levitating ability, made it pretty clear who the superior aerial fighter was. Thankfully, Metal Sonic matched his foe in intellect, and, as such, knew that if he wanted a win, he would have to stay on the ground. Seeing an opritunity, he quickly used a Sonic Eagle. It connected, right where it counts. Ludwig crashed onto the ground, coughing up a bit of blood and clucthing his balls to ease the pain in them. Metal Sonic landed nearby. Knowing the Koopa Prince would most likely recover if he hesitated, he quickly got to work... Metal Sonic's theory was right, as just as he had finished, Ludwig was getting back up. "Hey, that was a bit fun. But It's time for me to finish this." Ludwig quickly teleported to Metal Sonic. As soon as he made it,h he spit out a long, steady stream of fire. Finally content with his win, Ludwig prepared to walk away. But just as he was about to go help his siblings, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ludwig began to turn, but was greeted to a swift split kick. Immediatly afterwards, he found himself a full ten feet away. Ludwig took a quick look. It was Metal Sonic, of course. But this time, something was different; He was now covered in a black force. Confused, Ludwig decided to simpiliy punch him. Winding up, Ludwig landed a blow clear in Metal Sonic's robotic torso, sending him flying back. The Koopa Menance nodded with every hint of satisfication. But, to his shock, Metal Sonic got back up, completely unharmed. The "black force" was actually Metal Sonic's very own Black Sheild. This sheild, unlike his previous Ring Spark Sheild, made good ol' Metal Sonic impervious to harm. Ludwig could have drilled into Metal Sonic's robotic frame, and the latter wouldn't feel a hint of pain. Ludwig was now on the reciving end of a long beating coutesty of Metal Sonic, which consited of punches and kicks. It ended with a Chaos Spear. Ludwig yelled in agony as he got knocked into a tree. He quickly searched for this power-up's weakness. Metal Sonic calmly walked up to Ludwig, then back suplexed him. Ludwig realised one thing as he hit the ground: RUN!!!!! Ludwig ran to the side, knowing Metal Sonic's immense speed would most assuredly catch up if he ran straight. Metal Sonic growled, trying to run off to the side. He made it, though struggled quite a bit. Of course, Ludwig had seen this. Wait a minute... If he struggled so much to move sideways, that must mean... the sheild's lowering his manuverability!!! That was what Ludwig had thought after noticing Metal Sonic's manuverability issues. Again, Ludwig thought it made perfect sense, especially since his robotic foe seemed to have no issues with manuverability when NOT using is sheild. Smirking at the newfound weakness, the Koopa brain ran loops and zig-zagged to ensure Metal Sonic would fail to catch him. Metal Sonic knew what Ludwig was up to, but just couldn't get to him. Finally, he decided the Black Sheild wasn't going to help him any. With another quick flex, his Shield dissapeared.The robotic Sonic decided only one thing would save him now. Quickly, he raised both his feet, horse-kicking Ludwig away. Now he was free to do it. He quickly got out all 7 chaos emeralds from his mechanical pocket (he had stolen them from Sonic's house the night before while he was at a skate rink with his friends). Slowly, but surely, he began to turn whiter and whiter... Ludwig felt a blinding flash of white behind him. He turned around, but quickly covered his eyes. The flash of white light was extremly bright. When it had stopped flashing, Ludwig took a quick peek. Metal Sonic wasn't there anymore. In his place was a huge, monstorous dragon. Metal Overlord HIMSELF. Ludwig sighed. "Ultimate form, huh?" Metal Overlord nodded. "Can't say I could do better myself..." Metal Overload decided to end this, and NOW. With a quick charge, Metal Overload spat out a huge, massive laser of literal DEATH. As it hit, a huge explosion occurced. Metal Overlord sighed in relif, looking at the huge crater in the ground. Without a doubt, that was a hard fight. But the important part was, it was finished. KO!!! Metal Sonic walked off, content with his victory. But, as he walked away, he heard a voice. "I'm still here." Metal Overlord looked below him, and saw... Ludwig? "But, ah... uh... God... Wha..." Metal Overlord couldn't understand. How could he have survived? Evidently, the Koopa prodigy understood. "You didn't hit me. I teleported away at the last second." Metal Overlord growled. He and Ludwig glared hard at each other. The robotic blue harbringer of doom fired off another beam at Ludwig. Again, Ludwig teleported out of the way. NOW Metal Overlord was MAD. He kept on firing at Ludwig, only for him to teleport away from each one, all the while looking for another weakness. Metal Overlord would have done the same, except he was filled with rage. Finally, the Koopa Brain understood: Metal Overlord was probably really mad from his previous beatings as Metal Sonic. Now all he needed to do was wear this creature down... Ludwig smirked, reaching again into his pocket (how Koopas have pockets, we will never know.), and pulled out... a Bob-omb. Tossing it into the air, it hit Metal Overlord in the middle. He grunted in pain, but even if the writer removed Metal Overlord's invincibility for a decisive death, it still didn't do very much. ' TO BE CONTINUED...' Results Trivia *This is the second time a Koopaling has gone completely solo in a Death Battle. *Bowser Jr was originally going to be Metal Sonic's opponent, but it was changed to Ludwig on the account the latter was much closer to Metal Sonic's power. *This is this wiki contributor's first Death Battle!!! Who Are You Rooting For? Ludwig Metal Sonic Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles